La Curiosité N'Est Pas Forcément Un Vilain Défaut
by Ptite Mac
Summary: AU. Post-War. EWE. La curiosité d'Hermione n'a pas de limite, même lorsqu'il s'agit de certains détails intimes concernant son amant actuel…. (réponse au défi de MissPika77 )


Sommaire : AU. Post-War. EWE. La curiosité d'Hermione n'a pas de limite même lorsqu'il s'agit de certains détails intimes concernant son amant actuel….

Pairing : Snape/Hermione.

Disclaimer : les persos ne m'appartiennent pas.

Note : réponse au défi de ma choupinette, MissPika77 ^^ J'espère qu'il te plaira choupie (et aux autres aussi )

Note 2 : ne cherchez pas de correspondance avec la saga y'en a vraiment pas lol

XXXXX

_**La curiosité n'est pas forcément un vilain défaut…. **_

XXXX

La bouche d'Hermione se referma avec délectation sur le sexe tendu de son homme, elle se détendit un maximum et commença le va et vient qui, elle le savait, le rendrait fou.

Elle leva un regard amoureux lorsqu'elle sentit les doigts de l'homme l'attraper et se refermer sur les siens.

Il faisait toujours ça, depuis le début de leur relation et à chaque fois qu'elle voulait lui donner du plaisir de la sorte il avait toujours initié le contact de leurs deux mains.

-Hermione…

Elle sourit, le membre engorgé encore en bouche. Il n'était plus très loin maintenant, elle pouvait aisément le deviner au son de sa voix.

Redoublant d'effort, elle posa sa main libre à la base du sexe et suça plus vite.

-Hermione !

Se retirant dans un rire malicieux, elle se permit une taquinerie et l'embrassa.

-De rien Severus, tu sais que tout le plaisir était pour moi ! Enfin au moins la moitié !

Refusant de lui laisser trop voir son sourire, il se pencha et n'eût aucun problème à accaparer à nouveau sa bouche.

Après plusieurs minutes tendres et câlines, Hermione souleva un sourcil, curieuse.

-Je peux te poser une question Severus ?

Ce fût à son tour d'arquer un sourcil inquiet.

-Je sais que même si je te dis 'non' ça ne t'empêchera pas de la poser quand même…

La jeune fille rit et lui vola un baiser, concédant le point.

-Ta première fois ?!

-Et c'est tout ?! Ma première fois de quoi ?

Partagée entre rire et attendrissement, elle clarifia.

-Ta première relation sexuelle était avec qui ?

Severus s'étouffa presque en comprenant le véritable sens de la question.

-Je te demande pardon !? C'est… privé, intime même, ce genre de choses !

Hermione le regarda et observa leur position, et répondit ironiquement.

-Parce que ce que l'on vient de faire ne l'est pas peut-être ?!

Il se tût et parût considérer sérieusement la question.

-Lily.

-Pardon ?!

Hermione voulait bien admettre qu'elle ne s'était pas attendue à *ça*.

Il lui offrit un triste sourire.

-Elisabeth. Petite, rousse, pas 'belle' mais quand même jolie… J'ai pris pour habitude de l'appeler 'Lily'…

Hermione écarquilla les yeux. Non, il ne voulait pas dire…

-C'est une prostituée ?!

-C'était. Elle est morte.

Elle se mordit la lèvre, embarrassée.

-Oh. Je suis désolée Severus, je…

-Tu n'y es pour rien.

-Elle est morte à cause de...

Il la coupa brusquement.

-Non. Ça n'a rien à voir.

Sarcastique il pressa.

-Je suis navré si ça ne correspondait pas à tes attentes Hermione…

-Non ! Non, ce n'est pas ça c'est juste que… je trouve ça un petit peu triste….

-Je n'ai pas dit ça pour recevoir ta pitié Hermione.

Elle lui caressa la joue doucement.

-Je sais. …. Et alors ? Tu avais quel âge ? C'était bien ?!

Il étouffa un rire.

-Votre curiosité est sans nom Hermione Granger !

-Oups ! Il parait que ça n'a pas toujours été un défaut tu sais !

-18 ans. Et c'était… aussi acceptable que cela aurait dû être j'imagine.

Hermione grimaça, consciente de sa bévue.

-Tu l'as revu ? Souvent ?

-Pas vraiment non. Une ou deux fois après celle-là.

Elle le contempla un moment, essayant de décrypter ses expressions avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

-Et bien j'ai envie de lui dire 'merci'.

Il sembla troublé par sa réponse mais le cacha aussitôt.

-Et bien Miss, c'est à moi de faire en sorte que je sois celui que vous _**remerciez**_ à présent !

Hermione était sur le point de sortir une réplique bien sentie lorsqu'elle discerna une main bien pressée se glisser entre ses cuisses.

-Crois-moi Severus c'est une chose que je n'oublierai pas !

XXXXX


End file.
